Click and Flash!
by Rachael137
Summary: Ketika Sungmin adalah seorang model terkenal dan Kyuhyun sangat suka mengabadikan gambar. Preferably, a naked Sungmin. -KyuMin -Oneshot -


**Title** : **Click and Flash**

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

**Rated** : M

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other

**A.n** : Sorry for the lame Smut here. And requested by 'she-must-not-be-named' ;p

_**By Zen~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan menolak, Min!" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin. Wajahnya kini bersemu merah ketika salah satu tangan Kyuhyun kini bergerak naik menelusup kedalam kaos putih yang tengah dikenakannya. "Aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya" tambah Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini dia berusaha untuk menghirup aroma baby jhonson yang sejak dulu tidak pernah hilang dari pria yang beberapa centimeter lebih pendek darinya.

Sungmin hanya bisa berusaha untuk menahan suara yang mungkin saja keluar dari bibirnya. Dari semua kemungkinan yang dia pikirkan akan terjadi, hal ini adalah hal terakhir yang dia pikirkan. Bagaimana tidak, sejak dulu Sungmin tidak pernah bisa menahan dirinya jika Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan suara seksinya. Apalagi tepat dibelakang telinganya. Laki-laki sombong ini tahu benar tempat sensitive miliknya.

"Should I do it slowly, Min?... Hmmm?" Lagi, Kyuhyun kembali membisikan kata-kata itu padanya. Tangan kanannya yang sibuk menahan pinggang Sungmin erat agar Sungmin tetap diam pada tempatnya. Tepat berada diantara dinding putih berlapis kain hitam itu. Sedang tangan kiri Kyuhyun kini sibuk meraba pahanya yang terbalut calana jeans ketat yang senada dengan kain hitam penutup dinding itu.

"Hentikan, brengsek!" Sungmin coba memaki dengan suara yang dia buat semurka mungkin, namun tangan besar yang kini mulai sibuk dengan kepala ikat pinggang miliknya membuat lututnya terasa lemas.

Sungmin ingat sensasi ini.

Walaupun sudah lama dia tidak merasakannya, namun Sungmin tahu benar kemana arah desiran yang terasa pada darahnya saat ini. Dia kenal betul dengan ratusan kupu-kupu yang tiba-tiba saja beterbangan diperutnya. _Damn, this Cho!_

"Such a dirty mouth you have, babe!" Desah Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini dia sibuk menggerakkan hidung mancungnya pada leher jenjang Sungmin yang sejak awal pemotretan tadi terlihat sangat menggoda. Kaus putih kebesaran yang digunakan oleh laki-laki ini seolah menambah parah hal-hal yang sudah lama tidak dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Ya, sejak pria yang kini ada dalam cengkramannya memilih untuk pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar bergantung padanya, Lee Sungmin malah pergi meninggalkannya entah kemana.

Lee Sungmin was his lover. _Was_, tapi Kyuhyun tahu benar seberapa jelasnya kata lampau itu tersirat dikepalanya, dia tidak bisa melupakan laki-laki yang dicintainya itu. Seharusnya Kyuhyun membencinya, namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan ketika perasaan itu tidak juga hilang. Bahkan setelah bertahun dia mencoba dengan menyibukan diri dalam dunia photography, hingga dia berhasil menjadi terkenal seperti ini.

Namun siapa sangka, tantangan dari Heechul – Seniornya dalam bidang photography- ternyata membuatnya bertemu lagi dengan makhluk indah ini.

Begitu melihat kulit putih yang hampir tidak ternoda itu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak merasakannya. Jadi, dia menempelkan bibir tebal itu pada lipatan antara leher dan bahu Sungmin. Bermain disana sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk merasakannya sedikit.

Dari telinganya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Sungmin sedang bersusah payah menahan suaranya karena Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya tepat di leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin juga menginginkannya, damn! Sungmin bisa saja meninjunya saat ini juga jika dia benar-benar tidak menginginkannya. Seingatnya, Sungmin memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang tidak main-main.

"Kyuhyun, tolong hentikan! Staff-mu mungkin melihat!" Gumam Sungmin. Tapi dari caranya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memberi akses padanya, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa laki-laki ini benar-benar tidak bisa menolak godaannya. _He's is Cho Kyuhyun, after all!_

"Donghae sedang sibuk dengan teman model-mu itu, jadi dia tidak akan mengganggu kita untuk sementara waktu!" Bisik Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini dia mencoba untuk bereksperimen dengan tangan kanan yang sedang memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Dia menjalankannya pada kancing kaus Sungmin agar bisa memudahkannya untuk mengakses daerah-daerah lain yang saat ini masih tertutup.

Dan ketika Kyuhyun sudah berhasil menyentuh dadanya, Sungmin kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, dia memutar tubuhnya dan mendorong Kyuhyun sedikit kebelakang dalam prosesnya hingga kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berhadapan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin meletakkan kedua tanggannya dipipi Kyuhyun dan mencari mata pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Saat Sungmin menemukan mata hitam yang setengah terpejam itu, dia melihat perasaan rindu dan sakit dalam waktu yang sama. Namun dia juga dapat melihat sedikit nafsu yang berkilat disana.

Oh, betapa Sungmin merindukan pria ini. Dia rindu pada senyum pemuda ini. Dia merindukan ciumannya, belaiannya dan kata-kata cinta yang dulu selalu diberikan oleh pemuda ini padanya. Tiga detik kemudian, dia dapat merasakan bibir lembut itu bertemu dengan bibirnya. Persetan dengan semua akal sehat dan harga diri yang dimilikinya.

Yang Sungmin tahu saat ini Kyuhyun menginginkannya dan dia merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Suara ciuman itu terdengar begitu nyata ditelinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan tidak biasa. Awalnya lembut, perlahan seolah menunjukan betapa Sungmin sangat berharga untuknya. Kemudian berubah sedikit kasar dan dominan berusaha menunjukan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh mencium dirinya seperti Kyuhyun menciumnya. Lalu menjadi basah karena kini Sungmin bisa merasakan air liur mereka keluar dari sudut-sudut bibir mereka ketika lidah mereka beradu dominasi.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun menang. Meskipun posisi Sungmin kini berada dipangkuan Kyuhyun dengan tangan-tangan besar milik pemuda itu tengah menopangnya untuk menjaga keseimbangan agar mereka tidak terjatuh.

Kursi kecil yang mereka gunakan untuk sesi pemotretan tadi sepertinya tidak cukup untuk menahan beban keduanya karena kini mereka bisa merasakan bunyi dari kakinya. Entah kerena gerakan mereka atau karena tekanan keduanya yang kini terlalu menikmati rasa masing-masing.

Sungmin kini dapat merasakan kecupan Kyuhyun yang mulai beralih pada rahangnya kemudian berjalan kelehernya. Sungmin bisa merasakan erangan Kyuhyun yang tertahan ketika dia menarik rambut Kyuhyun sedikit lebih kencang.

Ketika Kyuhyun mendengar desahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk menahan dirinya lagi. Kini dia membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk berbaring pada karpet merah yang terhampar dilantai. Dengan tidak sabar, Kyuhyun menggeser kursi kecil itu menjauh dari tempat mereka kini berbaring sedang bibirnya tidak pernah lepas dari leher dan dada Sungmin. Berusaha untuk menyesap semua madu yang bisa dinikmatinya.

Keringat mereka kini sudah mulai menetes, jelas karena lampu-lampu yang digunakan untuk Kyuhyun saat pemotretan tadi belum sepehuhnya padam. Sungmin bisa merasakan perasaan antusias ini lagi. sekalipun dia tidak pernah melakukan ini pada ruangan dengan penerangan hampir sempurna seperti ini.

Dan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat seksi dan begitu menggoda seperti saat ini benar-benar tidak membantunya sama sekali. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah menyerah dan merelakan Kyuhyun melakukan apapun terhadapnya.

Sungmin kembali mendesah ketika Kyuhyun menyesap keras lehernya hingga dia bisa mengira saat kegiatan ini selesai, lehernya pasti akan dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak merah keunguan hasil karya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melenguh pelan ketika Sungmin meraba bagian depan tubuhnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak terbalut oleh kemeja birunya. Dan mengerang hebat ketika Sungmin bermain dengan dadanya sambil mendesah tepat ditelinganya. Oh, Kyuhyun ingin melihat wajah Sungmin saat dia melakukan ini.

Lalu, tepat ketika dia melihat wajah Sungmin yang menggoda itu, tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung menahan tangan Sungmin dan menggeser tubuhnya hingga kini dia berhadapan langsung dengan celana jeans ketat yang masih memeluk erat kaki jenjangnya.

Dengan pandangan yang seduktif dan memandang Sungmin tepat dimatanya sambil memainkan lidah yang penuh dosa itu untuk menjilat bibir atasnya, kemudian berusaha untuk membuka jeans itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan mata Sungmin yang kini sudah setengah terpejam. Antusias dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak tergiur dengan pemandangan indah dihadapannya saat ini. Siapa yang bisa menahan godaan ketika melihat Sungmin yang sedang terbaring diatas sebuah karpet merah tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dengan lampu photography yang menayala terang dan blitz dari kamera yang kau pasangkan timer otomatis. _Well, Cho Kyuhyun would never missed this!_

"Kyu~ Stop Staringgg~~" Sungmin melenguh dan membawa kedua tangannya untuk menutup bagian dadanya yang terekspos. Matanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh gairah.

"Damn! Lee Sungmin I can't hold it anymore!"

Dan sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun kembali menyerang bibir Sungmin. Menikmati setiap erangan yang dikeluarkan Sungmin dalam tenggorokannya disela-sela ciuman mereka dan menelan erangannya sendiri. Dia bisa merasakan Sungmin sedang berjuang dengan celana hitam miliknya yang masih mengganggunya. Sementara blitz-blitz dari kamera otomatis yang dia pasang dalam mode shutter terus saja mengabadikan setiap posisi mereka.

Disudut lain, Kyuhyun bisa melihat kamera recorder miliknya tengah menunjukan lampu merah disudut kirinya tanda bahwa kamera itu tengah merekam apapun adegan yang akan mereka lakukan saat ini.

Persetann dengan itu semua. Yang dia tahu saat ini, Lee Sungmin sedang berada diatas tubuhnya dengan tubuh kepalanya yang dia lemparkan kebelakang dalam setiap gerakannya. Denyutannya membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Ternyata Sungmin tidak juga berubah setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, tetap terasa sempit dan menjepitnya.

Kyuhyun menempatkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin yang kini sudah terasa semakin bergetar karena gerakkannya yang semakin hebat. Kyuhyunpun tidak bisa untuk tidak menggerakkan panggulnya keatas saat Sungmin kembali menekan kebawah.

Erangan dan desahan dari keduanya kini benar-benar memenuhi ruangan yang sengaja didesign kedap suara oleh Kyuhyun. Dan sungminpun tidak bisa menahan suaranya lagi ketika dia menemukannya. Menemukan tempat yang bisa membawanya terbang tinggi hanya dalam tiga kali hentakan.

Dan ketika Sungmin sudah mulai dekat, Kyuhyun menghentikan Sungmin dan mengganti posisi mereka hingga kini berbalik. Diletakkannya satu kaki Sungmin di pundaknya dan kembali menekan mencari tempat khusus itu.

"Oh my! Kyuhyun! There…Oh my!" Teriak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tahu dia telah menemukannya.

"With me Min, with me!" Lalu hanya dalam dua sentakan akhirnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melenguh kencang merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin sambil menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Sementara itu Kyuhyun sedang berdiri tiga langkah dari sisi tempat tidur king size sambil memegang kamera professional miliknya dengan wajah yang segar setelah mandi pagi. Rambutnya masih setengah basah, dengan kaos putih dan boxer hitam kesayangannya. Sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memutar lensa fokus kearah wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat natural.

Dari balik kamera itu Sungmin bisa melihat senyum jahil Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa Sungmin merasakan bulu-bulu halusnya berdiri seketika begitu Kyuhyun menjauhkan kamera professional itu dari wajahnya dan menatap mata Sungmin yang ketakutan itu dengan bola mata hitam yang sungguh membuatnya tenggelam.

"Tentu saja melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian kembali mendekatkan kamera kesayangannya untuk kembali mengabadikan beberapa emosi yang dikeluarkan malaikat kecil dihadapannya.

Dulu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang sering melakukan ini. Sungmin sibuk dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan Kyuhyun dengan tenang mengabadikannya kedalam kamera kemudian menjadi gambar tidak bergerak. Sesuatu yang sangat dirindukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Jika saja ayah Kyuhyun tidak mengacaukan semuanya dan tidak bicara hal yang tidak seharusnya pada Sungmin saat itu, mungkin moment-moment seperti ini akan terusmereka lalui.

"YA! Hentikan! Aku sedang tidak mengenakan apapun!" Protes Sungmin dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sangat lemah dan ada sedikit rasa takut disana. Namun Kyuhyun tidak juga menghentikan kegiatannya sama sekali.

"Minnie-ah…" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara yang lembut. Terlalu lembut malah hingga membuat Sungmin agak tersentak. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar panggilan itu. Rasanya seperti terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang sudah lama ingin kau tinggalkan.

Sungmin merindukan panggilan itu, Sungmin merindukan tatapan itu, Sungmin merindukan belaian itu, sederhana saja, Sungmin merindukan Kyuhyun.

Terlebih ketika Kyuhyun duduk tepat disebelahnya dan membawa dagu Sungmin agar mereka dapat saling berhadapan. Mata itu memandang Sungmin penuh harap. Ada rasa rindu yang benar-benar besar disana. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sungmin terbata ketika Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padanya.

"Min, mulai saat ini teruslah menjadi fokus lensa kameraku…" Kyuhyun berbisik tepat dihadapan bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka, sementara matanya memandang lurus kedalam manikmata Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah ketika tangan Kyuhyun sudah menekan tengkuknya.

Sepertinya, mulai saat ini Sungmin harus terbiasa dengan keanehan Kyuhyun lagi. Dan Sungmin baru saja sadar bahwa di kamar Kyuhyun, banyak sekali foto-fotonya sejak mereka sekolah dulu. Tapi entah mengapa bukannya rasa takut, Sungmin malah merasa tenang.

Mungkin kembali menjalani hubungan dengan Kyuhyun tidak ada salahnya. Persetan dengan apa yang orang lain pikirkan!

.

**-Fin-**

.

.

.

A.n :

1. Hahahaha… I'm sorry karena udah lama gak muncul kepermukaan. Real life is suck! I wish I could live in my dream.

2. watch?v=I1HkSPydjRw ; watch?v=jSlFosqm1Ug ; Iseng-iseng berhadiah hehehehe…. [Iklan]

3. See you next time….. XD ;


End file.
